1. Field of the Invention
The invention applies to power supplies to provide current to a load and, more particularly, to a power supply which can provide a constant current over a wide range of input voltages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to supply current to a load with a range of input voltages it was necessary to use transformers with multiple taps and each of these had to be coupled correctly to the load. A single such transformer could have taps for 120V and 277V and these would have to be correctly connected to a load requiring 120V or 277V or the load could be damaged. For example, if a 120V load was connected to the 277V tap the 120V load would be destroyed. The presence of the leads for multi-tap transformers in a single device could be confusing to the installer and makes assembly of the device in available gang boxes difficult.